Si no existiera
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Mi primer One-shot!... Después de tantos problemas, Danny se pregunta como sería la vida sin él
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom no me pertenece

Se me ha ido la luz y entonces me inspire, gracioso. Me inspiro cuando no puedo publicar. ¿No soy buena escritora? No lo sé, quizá …o quizá no… Estoy ayudando a animmegirl a hacer un crossover de HP con DP y otro de Inuyasha con HP. Así que no me maten si me demoro en subir los caps D:

* * *

A veces me pregunto acerca de cómo hubiera sido la vida sin mí. ¿Las personas que conozco serían buenas o malas? ¿Causaríamos tal impacto en esas vidas? No lo sé

Si Sam no existiera nunca me hubiera convertido en lo que soy. El enemigo 1 de Amity Park aka protector. Nunca habría sido Danny Phantom. Entonces Valerie seguiría en la A-lista y Vlad no me secuestraría a diario. Aún así me alegra conocerla.

Si yo no existiera. Sam y Tucker no se conocerían, o no lo sé- El portal de mis padres seguiría siendo un túnel inservible y no habrían fantasmas a diario. Pariah Dark no hubiera atacado y Dan no existiría.

Ojalá no existiera, así la vida de todos sería normal, Jazz conseguiría lo que siempre quiso: una familia normal. Si no fuera por mí, papá si hubiera renunciado a cazar fantasmas de nuevo. La vida de Valerie seguiría siendo la misma ¿y quién sabe? Quizá Spike (1) se hubiera abierto a sus padres gracias a Jazz.

Aunque deseo eso, es posible que Vlad no se rinda en hacer a mi mamá su esposa. Si yo no existiera, quizá Vlad hubiera conseguido lo que él quería sin ningún problema. Aún me pregunto como hubiera sido si Vlad no hubiera tenido ese accidente, pero mis padres si se hubieran casado. ¿Seguiría insistiendo? No lo sé, cuando se habla de ese frootloop no se sabe mucho.

Si Sam, Jazz o Tucker me agarraran pensando en esto, me dirían 'Nuestras vidas nunca fueron normales' o 'Es un gusto que nuestras vidas se juntaran'. O claro Sam, me pegaría para que deje de pensar en eso. Pero sigo preguntándome.

¿Cómo sería la vida sin mí?

* * *

(1): Spike es el chico con quien Jazz estaba hablando.

Corto, lo sé. Pero, ¿Les gusto? ¿Me quieren asesinar? No un momento… uh… ¡Reviews!


	2. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
